


Whatever It Takes

by EJWalters



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Pirate, allura doesn't die, klance, mermaid/pirate au, that is for sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJWalters/pseuds/EJWalters
Summary: Mermaids were an old wives tail. Something used to scare children into staying away from the ocean without the supervision of a responsible adult. Something to keep sailors from misbehaving on the open seas. Something to keep creatures of the land from polluting the ocean. They didn’t exist.Until they did.





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> Lance McClain: Mermaid  
> Keith Kogane: Pirate (Captain of The Voltron)  
> Takashi “Shiro” Shirogane: Pirate (Fisrt Mate to Captain Kogane)

It was said that mermaids were vicious creatures who would drown you as soon as smile at you and then eat your floating corpse. They were vile, but beautiful, and could make any man fall for their spell. They were said to have teeth sharp as knives and claws as longer than their hands. They were killers to the core without an ounce of compassion in them. Their eyes were cold and spiteful. They were not creatures to be trifled with.  
Captain Keith Kogane of theVoltron had many plans for the day. Most of it entailed sailing to a new port. What it didn’t entail was meeting a mermaid. To be perfectly honest, he hadn’t even believed they existed before he met it. It was an old wives tail. Something used to scare children into staying away from the ocean without the supervision of a responsible adult. Something to keep sailors from misbehaving on the open seas. Something to keep creatures of the land from polluting the ocean. They didn’t exist.  
Until they did.  
The crew of the Voltron were going throughout their day as they usually did, fulfilling their duties, cleaning the deck, etc. Keith and his First Mate, Takashi Shirogane, or as he and the crew called him “Shiro”, were checking their heading to make sure they were going in the right direction. A few of the crew had cast a net over the side of the ship for some fresh fish by request of the cook, Hunk. When they pulled the net up, there wasn’t a fish in it, but something elseentirely. .  
“Captain!” One of the crew members shouted, “You probably want to see this!”  
Keith went down to the deck and looked into the net. Tangled in the rope was a mermaid, but it was Male, so probably better titled merman.  
He was entranced by his beauty for a moment, entranced by the deep brown eyes and glittering blue tail, before shaking himself, “Go back to your stations. I’ll take care of him.”  
They scrambled to do as they were told and then Keith knelt down beside the merman and pulled out his knife.  
The merman thrashed in fear and Keith held up his hands.  
“Easy there. I’m not going to hurt you.”  
The merman seemed to understand him well enough because he stilled, but kept his eyes on the knife, especially as it came close to his tail.  
Keith cut through the tangled parts of the net and pulled it off of the merman, “Are you alright?”  
The merman nodded, “You aren’t What I expected out of a human.”  
Keith chuckled, “Well you aren’t what I expected out of a mermaid-man. Merman.”  
The merman grinned, “So you don’t have crazy sharp teeth or long claws ready to devour us at any second? Or kill us to trade us for money?”  
Keith smirked, “Funny. That’s what we were told about you.”  
The merman grinned, “My name is Lance.”  
Keith shook his hand, “Captain Keith Kogane of thVoltron. How did you get caught in our net?”  
“I’ve always been curious about humans. I guess I got a little too close,” Lance explained.  
He nodded, “Makes sense.”  
“Well, I should probably get back in the water before my friends get worried,” Lance said.  
Keith was sorry to see him go, “Yes I suppose you’re right. May I?” He gestured to him.  
Lance nodded.  
Keith carefully picked him up with one arm under his shoulders and another under where his knees would be if he were human, and sat him on the railing of the ship, “Try not to get caught in any nets. And remember that not all humans are as friendly as we are.”  
Lance nodded, “I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you,” and kissed Keith’s cheek.  
Keith blinked rapidly for a couple of seconds and felt his face heat up, “Y-you’re welcome.”  
Lance pushed himself off the edge of the ship and dove into the water, leaving behind three blue scales on the railing.  
Keith pushed them into his hand and studied them for a moment before tucking them into his pocket. Lance. Not the kind of name he would have thought a merman might have, but it seemed to fit him somehow. He looked out at the water for a long moment before turning to Shiro, who was watching him with a smirk.  
“What?”  
Shiro shook his head with an amused smile playing at his lips, “You’re smitten aren’t you?”  
Keith spluttered, “I talked to him for two minutes!”  
Shiro smiled, “Sometimes that’s all it takes.”


End file.
